


My Aunt/First Paranormal Experience

by m001matac0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m001matac0/pseuds/m001matac0
Summary: This is the true story of my Aunt, which I was very close to, her passing, and the aftermath.





	My Aunt/First Paranormal Experience

On my mom's side of the family, it was my mom, Yvonne, her two sisters, Debbie and Sharon, and her two brothers, Bob and Jim. My Uncle Bob and Uncle Jim both died when I was very young, so I didn't really get to know them that well, and their deaths didn't really affect me that much. There are pictures of Uncle Bob holding me when I was little, but I don't remember much other than seeing the pictures.  
I was very close to my Aunt Sharon before she passed. My mom's side of the family has always been very sarcastic with pretty much everything, so I always loved going over to Aunt Sharon's house to listen to her goofy stories like when her and her siblings were all in the car with my mom's mother (my grandma that I never met), and out of nowhere, my grandma would just stop the car in the middle of the street. Everyone would freak out and ask her why she stopped, and she would just look back and say, "That sign says 'stop a head'! I was looking for the head!" before continuing down the street.  
For as long as I can remember, my Aunt Sharon was always sick. She had COPD, Congestive Heart Failure, HHT, and had multiple other problems. I'm pretty sure she also abused drugs, but I'm not sure how bad she was with that. At one point, she was so sick that she was put on Hospice. Hospice is a home providing care for the sick, especially the terminally ill. In other words, people who are put on Hospice are usually given a certain amount of time left to live, so they are just sent home with enough drugs to make them calm and comfortable, because there's usually nothing left anyone can do to help improve their sickness. I'm not sure how long she was on Hospice, but I think when she was put on Hospice, It was a wake-up call for her to start taking better care of herself, and she did. After a while, she was taken off of Hospice and was sent home with an oxygen tank to use for the rest of her life. Not a whole lot of people can say they've been taken off of Hospice. My Aunt was VERY stubborn. Doctors would tell her she was extremely sick, and she would look right at them and tell the doctors that it was just a really bad cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story since I got an account on this website. I originally put this on wattpad under the same username, but I realized that not a whole lot of people still use wattpad anymore, so I found out about this site. I don't know why, but i really want this story to be out there as much as it can be. Comments are VERY much appreciated, and the next chapter to this, The Creepy Part, will be coming soon! Enjoy the story, and feel free to give your feedback or any tips and tricks about my writing, or this website.


End file.
